Little Patch of Heaven
by joieeu
Summary: I felt like writing something small and stupid, so here it is.


Zoro startled awake. He moaned a little, rubbed his eyes and then he looked up and saw Sanji's grinning face.

"You're sleeping. Get up or the teacher will see you."

"I wasn't sleeping", Zoro denied angrily, but quickly checked where the teacher was.

"She's not even here!"

Sanji waved his hand and sat on Zoro's table.

"It's going to rain soon."

Zoro collected his things. He didn't hate school, but he didn't like it either. The whole place was boring and he had this bad habit of falling asleep, which his teachers didn't like that much. Sanji was always getting him out of trouble and, well, Sanji was the only thing interesting enough to get him to that building.

"Hey", Sanji called.

Zoro noticed he'd spaced out and he looked up again. "Huh?"

"_The roof_. I was about to go smoking. Feel like coming along?"

"You just said it's going to rain soon."

Sanji smiled widely, took his cigarette pack out from his pocket and held it in front of Zoro's nose. Smoking was forbidden in the school area and so the students usually went to the roof, which was actually forbidden too. The teachers probably knew anyway. They were just too lazy to get up and shoo the students, because it would have been waste of time. None took them seriously.

Zoro shook his shoulders, got up and tossed his bag under his chair. Sanji put the cigarettes back to his pocket.

They walked almost a meter apart without saying a word. Zoro put his hands to his pockets and followed Sanji, ignoring all the people, all the noises. He didn't really care about anyone he didn't know, and why would he? Someone almost bumped into him while running the stairs. That was a one thing for the forbidden list too. It wasn't allowed to run in the stairs.

Sanji looked over his shoulder before opening the glass doors with a key, which he'd probably stolen from a teacher's office. That boy was just so quick and sly it was almost unbelievable. Zoro chuckled a little and closed the doors behind him. They walked far enough for none to see them from the doors and sat casually side by side, theirs backs leaning to a tall fence.

Sanji took out his cigarettes, put one between his lips and lighted it up with his bright green lighter. He'd had that lighter for some time and it was losing its power, but for some reason Sanji hadn't get rid of it. Zoro never asked about that, though, like he even needed to know something so irrelevant. He didn't know Sanji that well either. They'd known each other for some years now, sure, but sometimes they didn't even talk to each other.

"Fuck, it's really going to rain", Sanji cursed. He tried to smoke as fast he could, but the drizzle made his cigarette wet and all he could do was to throw it away.

"You said it yourself. That it's going to rain, I mean."

"Well, yeah, but I thought I could smoke one or two, okay?"

Zoro raised his hands up and closed his mouth. Sanji didn't look at him for couple of minutes, but then he turned and sighed.

"Sorry. I just really wanted to smoke one."

"Addicted, aren't you now?" Zoro said with a grin. Sanji punched him.

"I'm not."

The rain got a little heavier all the time, but for some reason they both just sat there quietly staring at the sky. The bell rang, but they didn't move an inch. The clouds got darker and swallowed the few last bit of the blue sky. Suddenly it was really shady and the wind got harder.

Sanji chuckled and got up.

"We can't just go to the class now, can we?"

"Guess not, then."

"Good. Get up!"

Zoro blinked in a surprise, when Sanji leaned forwards, grabbed his arms and helped him up.

"Have you ever noticed how fun it is to play in the rain?"

Sanji shook himself like a dog and all the drops flew straight at Zoro, who couldn't but to complain lazily. The blond man laughed loudly, raised his hands to his sides and ran, then started to spin and he let out a wild shout. His wet hair and clothes glued to his skin, but he looked like he couldn't care less. Then he stopped, breathed the almost stormy air and looked at Zoro, who'd been so into watching he hadn't noticed how wet he was himself.

"Come on! Don't just stand there like an idiot", Sanji shouted.

"Nah - why don't we just go inside?"

"What are you, a freaking pussy or something?"

Sanji grinned and suddenly he sprinted to a fast run. He came straight toward Zoro, grabbed his hand and tugged him so strongly he had to move his legs and find the speed. They ran like that, holding hands and laughing out loud, for minutes, almost to another end of the roof, and then Zoro got faster and Sanji let his hand escape. Zoro left Sanji behind, raised his hands like Sanji had done and turned his face to feel the rain. He ran as fast he could and he didn't stop until the fence was on his way.

"Whoa!"

Zoro slipped a little while slowing down and he almost crashed to the fence. Then he heard Sanji's voice behind him and turned around.

"Look out!"

Sanji slipped too. He waved both of his hands, slid in a weak balance and bumped straight at Zoro. They hit the face with loud crash and grabbed a support from each other. The first flash lightened the sky. Zoro kept his eyes shut, until he was sure he wasn't dead. Then he met Sanji's eyes, which were really, _really_, close.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to."

Zoro laughed. "No problem."

Sanji didn't move. Zoro blinked stupidly and noticed he was holding Sanji's waist and Sanji was holding his shoulders. Their faces were just some centimeters apart. Zoro could see a rain drop falling from Sanji's hair.

"Um - we should -"

"Can I kiss you?"

Zoro lost every thought he had ever had in his mind. He wasn't so sure if he'd heard right.

"_What_?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Sanji seemed to be serious. His eyes were like an ocean, he didn't blink. His lips were slightly apart. His hot breath landed to Zoro's cheek. The rain drop from his hair slid down his nose, down to his upper lip and then fell to his lower lip. Another one followed it.

Zoro swallowed. "I - um - I'm not -"

He noticed he wasn't so sure what to say. He wasn't that good with people and he'd never had a girlfriend, let alone boyfriend. He'd actually never had a friend before, because he really didn't need one. Sanji was just - a person. Someone he'd accidentally met.

He never complained, though. It was nice to have someone around.

"Why? Why do you want to kiss me? I mean - it's _me_."

Sanji chuckled. "You're an idiot. It's okay if you haven't kissed anyone, really."

"Shut up."

"You're blushing."

"Shut up!"

"I haven't kissed anyone either."

This time Zoro really blushed. "You haven't? Aren't you popular or something?"

The drops fell from Sanji's lips. Zoro swallowed again. They both waited for an awkward moment and laughed, blushing even more, and then they leaned at the same time and all they could get touch with was a small part from their lips and their teeth, which collided painfully, and they both startled apart again.

"Oh, God", Zoro mumbled and tried desperately hide his face.

Sanji pressed his forehead against Zoro's and smiled. "Not your fault. Slowly, okay?"

Zoro nodded.

They looked at each other for some time again, until Sanji breathed carefully, tilted his head slightly left and leaned closer. Zoro tilted his head automatically to his left and his glance moved from Sanji's eyes to his lips and up to his eyes again. Their wet lips touched a little and they both hold their breath at the same time. They didn't move, just awkwardly and lightly pressed their lips together.

"Am I supposed to move or something?" Zoro mumbled against Sanji's lips and closed his eyes tightly to hide his embarrassment.

"I don't know. Why don't we both just - uh - just try."

Zoro uttered a sound. Sanji moved his lips and Zoro moved his own, and after some tries they got a hold of it. Their heads tilted a little more, their bodies moved a little closed and their lips pressed against each other a bit more heavily. They could taste the rain drops falling between them. Zoro could taste the cigarette, which melted and mixed with something else, and it was kind of sweet and it made him shiver. He could feel the lovely sensation and he wanted to smile so widely and scream so loudly everyone could hear him.

Then someone broke the moment.

"Hey! Hey, you two! You can't be out here, the roof is forbidden!"

They startled apart.

"Shit!" Sanji cursed between a laugh, which just started coming out of him without a reason.

"What's wrong with you?" Zoro said with a serious face, but he couldn't stop a small chuckle.

"Let's run. I don't care where and I don't care if that teacher catches us."

Sanji took Zoro's hand and they both just ran without a clear thought, laughing crazily and feeling the rain, the heat.


End file.
